Raising Brooke
by Lotteigh23
Summary: When Nathan and Haley die in a car accident, 4 year old Jamie is left in Brooke's care.
1. Chapter 1

_So. Another story. _

_I PROMISE to finish this one._

"Mama!" four year old James Lucas Scott ran into the kitchen and hid behind his mothers legs.

Haley laughed as she lifted him up into the air.

"Jamie Scott what are you doing?" She asked.

"Hiding from Uncle Luke."

Lucas jogged into the kitchen. "Jamie you better run, the tickle monster's coming!" Lucas took Jamie from Haley and threw him over his shoulder.

"Daddy!" Jamie shrieked to his father who had just entered the kitchen.

"Sorry Jimmy Jam, I can't help you this time." Nathan ruffled Jamie's hair and put his arm around Haley.

"You ready Nate?" Haley asked.

"Yep." Her husband replied.

"You sure you're going to be okay with Jamie Luke?" Haley asked. "He's kind of a hand full."

"Hey!" Jamie yelled.

"I'm kidding honey." Haley kissed Jamie's head.

"Bed by eight okay?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"Sounds good." Lucas replied, sticking his tongue out at Jamie.

"Bye Mama." Jamie kissed her cheek and gave his father a high five.

"Bye Jamie." His parents kissed him and walked out the door.

_New York City _

"Millicent get Marc on the phone ASAP." Brooke Davis ran by her assistant and into her office.

"Jacobs?' Millicent asked, following her boss.

Brooke sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Yes Millicent. Marc Jacobs. He was supposed to call me last week about that show and I just found out that it has been pushed up to next week!"

"Brooke, breathe." Millicent tried to calm her. "You'll be fine."

Brooke stood up and smoothed out her dress. "You're right." She smiled. "Any messages?"

Millicent glanced at her notepad. "You've gotten about ten phone calls from a Lucas Scott? He said that it's urgent."

"Thanks." Brooke told her.

Millicent left the room and Brooke reached for her cell phone to call Lucas.

"Hello?"

"Lucas? It's Brooke." Brooke shifted through the mail on her desk.

"Brooke." Lucas' voice broke.

Brooke dropped the mail onto her desk. "What happened?" She asked.

"It's Nate and Haley." Lucas whispered. "They're dead."


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright. So this chapter is sort of a filler. It's not that great but next chapter will be WAY better. I promise._

_------_

"_Attention passengers we are now in Tree Hill."_

Brooke snapped to attention at the sound of the captain's voice.

She wiped a few stray tears and unbuckled her seatbelt as the rest of the passengers filed out. Brooke collected her carry on bag and walked down the steps and into Tree Hill Airport.

"Brooke!"

Brooke turned around and saw Mouth.

"Mouth!" Brooke cried.

Mouth hugged Brooke before pulling away to get another look at his friend. "You look good." He smiled.

Brooke sighed.

Mouth slipped his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. "I know." He whispered.

-----

Mouth drove into Nathan and Haley's driveway and Brooke opened the door and stared up at the house.

The door opened and Jamie ran out.

"Brooke!" He yelled, running into his godmothers open arms.

"Hi sweetie." She whispered into his ear.

Lucas jogged down the driveway. "Jamie you can't run out like that!" he scolded before turning to Brooke. "Hey Brooke."

Brooke set Jamie back onto the ground and stepped into Lucas' arms. "I can't believe they're gone." She cried.

Lucas closed his eyes. "I know." He whispered. "I know."

Brooke stepped back after a minute. "What do we need to do?" she asked Lucas.

"Hey Jamie why don't you come with me?" Mouth suggested taking Jamie's hand and leading him back up towards the house.

Lucas waited until Jamie was out o earshot before answering Brooke. "We need to get everything ready for the funeral and we have a meeting with the lawyer in about five minutes so we better leave now."

Brooke ran a hand through her hair. "Why am I going?" she asked. She _did not_ want to have to plan a funeral and go through custody and money arrangements.

Lucas sighed and met her eyes. "Because you were Haley's best friend and the lawyer wanted you there."

Brooke frowned and followed Lucas to his car.

---

"Now most of the money will go to Jamie's education. The rest will be placed in a trust fund which he will be able to access when he turns 21." Mr. Shaffer, Nathan and Haley's lawyer stated to the young man and woman who sat across from him.

"Fine." Lucas said, looking down at his hands. He couldn't believe that his best friend and his brother were dead.

"The last thing we have to discuss is the guardianship of James Lucas Scott." Mr. Shaffer looked down at his papers.

"Well, I figured that since I have an extra bedroom and a house all to myself he could just move in there." Lucas said, finally looking up.

Brooke squeezed his hand and smiled. "Jamie would like that." She said softly.

"Mr. Scott I'm sorry," Mr. Shaffer began. "But Haley and Nathan specifically stated that if anything happened to both of them Jamie would go to Ms. Brooke Davis."


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay so this chapter is sort of like a filler again. Nest chapter will be the wake and the funeral and the rest of the characters will be back. Enjoy and REVIEW!_

--

Brooke's heart stopped. Not literally of course, but she could feel it skip a beat. "I what?" she stammered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott wanted you to have custody of James Lucas Scott." The lawyer shifted his slipping glasses back up to his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Positive Mr. Scott."

"I seriously think you made a mistake." Brooke began. "I'm not exactly the 'motherly' type. I mean I'm good at short term stuff but I really think Jamie should go to Lucas."

"Ms. Davis, I understand that you're upset but Haley and Nathan clearly stated that Jamie goes to you." Mr. Shaffer concluded.

"Are we finished?" Lucas stood up.

"For now, yes." Mr. Shaffer stood and shook both Lucas' and Brooke's hands. "But, Haley did leave a letter for you Ms. Davis. I assume it explains her decision."

"Thank you." Brooke murmured, taking the letter before following Lucas back outside.

---

"Luke you have to say _something_." Brooke begged her friend who hadn't said a word for almost an hour.

Lucas threw the keys onto Haley and Nathan's kitchen table and opened the fridge. "Say what Brooke?" he demanded, slamming the milk onto the counter. "What do you want me to say? That I'm mad? Because yes, I am. Not because I don't think that you'll be a great mom but because Haley and Nathan didn't trust me enough to get Jamie."

Brooke gently took the milk carton from Lucas' hand. "Haley and Nathan loved you Luke." She said softly. "They loved you. I don't know why I got Jamie but knowing Hales anything's possible."

"Read the letter." Lucas said.

"What?"

"The letter. Read the letter."

Brooke sighed. "I'll read it later."

Lucas took the milk away from Brooke and put it away. "Whatever." He murmured before leaving.

Brooke leaned against the counter and placed her head into her hands.

"Aunt Brooke?"

Brooke's head snapped up. "Jamie?" she asked the little boy.

"Why did Luke leave?" he asked his godmother.

Brooke picked him up and sat him in front of her on the counter. "Uncle Luke had to get some things straightened out but he'll be back later I promise."

"Pinky swear?"

Brooke locked her pinky with Jamie's. "Pinky swear."

"Where's Uncle Mouth?" Brooke asked.

"He fell asleep." Jamie giggled. "He's snoring.

"Of course he is." Brooke laughed.

"Brooke can I ask you something?" Jamie asked.

"Sure Jimmy Jam." Brooke smiled.

"Where did mama and daddy go?"

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "Didn't Uncle Luke talk to you about that?" she asked.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah but he said they went to heaven. Where's that?"

Brooke hoped up onto the counter. "Heaven is the place that you go to after you die Jamie." She said as gently as possible.

"Mommy and Daddy died?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah Jay. They did."

"When are they coming back?" Jamie asked staring up at Brooke.

Brooke struggled to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "They can't Jamie."

"Never?" he asked, his lip trembling.

"I'm so sorry buddy." Brooke pulled him into her lap and let him cry.

---

Brooke collapsed onto the couch after finally getting Jamie to sleep. She opened her purse and pulled out Haley's letter. Opening the envelope Brooke smiled at Haley's familiar writing.

_Hey Tigger, _

Brooke began to read.

_If you're reading this I guess it means that Nate and I are gone. I know what you're thinking- 'I can't raise Jamie.' But Brooke, you can. You're the most amazing, strong willed person that I have ever met. You're the perfect role model for Jamie and he adores you. Brooke, you are going to make an amazing mother. I know that Jamie will be the happiest with you. You're the perfect match for him. Just make sure he gets good grades for me okay? _

_Love, _

_Haley_

_p.s. You'll be okay Brooke. _

Brooke wiped away the tears that were beginning to flow down her cheeks and read the letter again.


End file.
